gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2014-06-17
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on June 17, 2014, this Grand Theft Auto V title update added "I'm Not a Hipster" Update DLC content and patched several bugs and exploits. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= New Additions *Six vehicles have been added to southernsanandreassuperautos.com: Benefactor Glendale, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Lampadati Pigalle, Vapid Blade, Vulcar Warrener *Ten existing GTA5 vehicles have been added to southernsanandreassuperautos.com. These include single player characters’ vehicles: Albany Primo, BF Surfer, Bravado Buffalo, Bravado Buffalo S (Franklin’s), Bravado Youga, Cheval Picador, Dundreary Regina, Karin Rebel (clean version), Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer (Trevor’s), Obey Tailgater (Michael’s) *One new Premium vehicle has been added to warstock-cache-and-carry.com. This is a Rank-locked vehicle that unlocks at Rank 100: Benefactor Dubsta 6x6. *Two new paint colors have been added to the Mod Shop in the ‘Metals’ category. They unlock at Rank 100: Pure Gold, Brushed Gold. *A Pure Black window tint has been added to Mod Shops. *Brown and pink tire smoke colors have been added. *Two weapons have been added to Ammu-Nation: Antique Cavalry Dagger & Vintage Pistol. *Four new jazzy vehicle horns have been added to the Mod Shops, including one which loops and speeds up / slows down as you drive. *Over 170 new clothing items, including new outfits, have been added to clothes stores for both Male and Female characters in GTA Online. *Four new hairstyles have been added to the barber shop. *10 new beards have been added for Male characters. *Eight new animal-inspired masks (four styles with two color variants of each) for both male and female characters have been added to Vespucci Movie Masks. *49 new tattoos have been added to the Tattoo Parlors for both Male and Female characters. *Eight new individual player celebrations have been added. Seven of these can also be used as actions in-game via the Interaction Menu. *Four new paired Celebration animations have been added. Top Changes *Players will no longer be charged Insurance costs if their vehicle is destroyed by another player who does not have enough GTA$ to pay. *Rhino Tanks are now easier to destroy based on player feedback. *Fixed an issue where, if an insured Personal Vehicle was destroyed, both parties had to pay the insurance costs. *Fixed an issue where invites to Crew members were only being sent to the first crew member on the list. *Vehicle Management has been added into Garages. Players can move their positions around by accessing the trigger inside their Garage. *Fixed an issue where some 4 wheel drive vehicles had reverted to 2 wheel drive. *Fixed an issue where weapons were always reverting to extended clips, even if a player was using a normal clip. *A ‘Recently Played’ option has been added to the Host Job menu. Players will be able to bookmark jobs directly in the menu. *Fixed an issue where Challenge mode was not paying out correctly. *Fixed an issue where players could purchase insurance for a vehicle but it occasionally would not apply to the vehicle. *Invincibility has been reduced to 2 seconds after respawning for all game modes. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to avoid paying insurance and Bad Sport rating increases by using the Tank cannon to destroy Personal Vehicles. *When a player dies, they now have a chance to detonate any Sticky Bombs they had placed. They must be detonated as soon as the wasted screen appears or they will be deleted. *Player names now show on the minimap when it is expanded. *Tear Gas now does more damage and lasts longer. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for the game to freeze when starting Rooftop Rumble from the Job Selection menu. *The following difficulty changes have been made to the mission “Coveted”: **New objectives added: When the players arrive at the cove their objective becomes “Secure the landing site”. **Players then have 2 minutes to reach the Cargobob’s landing area and kill nearby enemies. Failing to do this in 2 minutes will fail the mission. **Enemy placement: Around 50% of the enemies have been moved from the beach to the hill leading to the landing site. This is to create more of a shootout on the way down to the landing site. **Cargobob now takes around 2 minutes to arrive once the players have reached the cove **2 enemies near the objective container now have RPGs (Low Accuracy). **Enemies on the beach no longer have Extended LOS, meaning they won’t shoot at the players as they fight down the hill **Drop-off location for the container is now at a warehouse in Cypress Flats. Previously the drop was too close to the action. **Once the player has collected the container, an enemy helicopter spawns and pursues the Cargobob All Changes *The Mugger now drops at least as much cash as they have stolen from the character. *Help text has been added to assist players in where to go when they want to pay off a fee for a Personal Vehicle that has been impounded. *Unlocks in Ammu-Nation now have explanatory text to define how they are each unlocked. *Information regarding player stats in coronas has been changed to show win/loss before the player’s name. *An ‘Exit’ option has been added to the Mugger menu. *Non-personal vehicles will now spawn near the player once they have completed a Mission. *Bonus Job Points for being the Most Valuable Player in a Deathmatch are now shown in the celebration screen. *On the Next Job Voting Screen, players who vote for Freemode are pushed out immediately when everyone else refreshes. *The Replay and Refresh options are now taken into consideration for a majority vote. This fixed an issue where the Next Job Voting Screen was not progressing despite a majority of votes being cast. *The default celebration animation has been changed to Salute. This animation may also play when a selected winning celebration cannot play. *Contact Missions will now display the contact’s name next to the Job title in the lobby. *The “Created By” field of the Next Job Voting Screen now shows if a job was created by a player on a different platform by displaying a Social Club nickname logo. *Next Job Voting Screen now shows job sub-types (Land Race / Air Race / Sea Race etc.). *The Friendly Lock On option from the Interaction Menu is no longer available when the player is on a Job. *Quick GPS has been re-ordered so that the Clothes Store and the Mod Shop are at the end of the list. *The crew challenge celebration screen now shows the amount of money the player has earned, rather than the amount of money the team has earned. *Players are now able to bookmark Jobs whilst in a Playlist from the Pause menu. *Player names are now shown on Celebration Screens. *Players are now limited to successfully completing 4 Crew Challenges per real world day. Players may attempt as many as they like until they reach this cap. *Invites to Missions that the player hasn’t yet played will now display “Mission – New” in the feed. *A small tick has been added to the first screen in a corona and to the Job details panel on the main map if a player has played a Job before. *The level of difficulty is now displayed when pressing D-pad down when playing Missions. *Fixed an issue where players were being awarded in-game R* Verified T-shirts for verified content when they had not had any content verified. *Fixed an issue where players could be spawned in the wrong location when leaving an apartment they owned. *Personal Vehicles no longer spawn at the wrong location when players leave the Eclipse properties. *Fixed an issue where players who had purchased a Parachute could lose it when transitioning. *Fixed an issue where character stats could increase when using the Friend Spectate option. *Fixed an issue where players could potentially create a new character over their existing characters if they signed in and out of the PSN when on an idle-kick screen. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for the Online TV Helicopter in GTA Races to be targeted by Lazers / Buzzards. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for Crew smoke trails that have been paid for and opened, to remain locked in Ammu-Nation. *Fixed an issue where there was inconsistency between Social Club and the game itself in terms of limits placed on bookmarked Jobs. An upper limit of 1000 has now been set to the amount of Jobs a player may bookmark. *Fixed an issue where a player who selected to bookmark a Job was not able to observe it becoming bookmarked in-game. *Fixed an issue where Lester’s ability “Cops Turn Blind Eye” could occasionally not last long enough. *Fixed an issue where players were occasionally unable to Quick match into LTS Jobs. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck if a large number of players attempted to move from an Apartment to a Garage at the same time. Only one player can now interact with the lift at a time. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to become stuck after accepting an invite from remote player. *Fixed issues where incorrect Alert screens could be shown. *World Records are now correctly awarded to Rally teammates. *Fixed an issue where overtakes were being awarded despite no overtakes occurring. *Fixed an issue where Helicopters could behave strangely during Missions when moving near buildings. *Fixed multiple issues involving accepting invites while in the Xbox Store. *Fixed an issue where a player would not be able to add anymore bookmarked jobs if they reached the limit, deleted jobs, and then attempted to add more. *Fixed an issue where Adders were missing a texture on the rear of the car. *Fixed an issue where when players ordered a Rat-Loader they would arrive with no truck bed and have no collision. *Fixed an issue where Akuma motorbikes could be delivered without a fender or a windscreen. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to become trapped in Apartments that they had just purchased. *Fixed an issue where some Jobs were not being ticked off as completed after being fully completed. *Fixed a rare issue where players could respawn in a LTS match. *Fixed an issue where cars would spawn outside of a Garage when a player spawned into their Apartment. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player’s mental state to rise when killing themselves by falling from height, or by destroying their own Personal Vehicle. *Fixed an issue where the Infernus could not be bought with a stock spoiler. *Fixed an issue where DLC weapons were sometimes going missing after completing Jobs. *Fixed an issue where players who were the last remaining player in a Playlist with an active spectator gained a Bad Sport increase if they quit out. *Fixed an issue where glasses frames could clip through helmet visors. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck during the GTA Online tutorial if they entered the Online Store during a cutscene. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to become stuck in skycam if they accepted an invite to a UGC Race as the timer ended. *Fixed an issue where if players were killed or DNF in an active Job they would appear visible to players who they then chose to spectate. *Fixed an issue where vehicles that were being delivered by the Mechanic were not being picked up by the iFruit app in Mod Shops. *Fixed an issue where if a player joined and then backed out of a Mission whilst in the Dump vehicle, they could respawn within the vehicle’s wheel. *Fixed an issue in Coveted where NPCs in the Mission could blink in and out of view if zoomed in on with the sniper scope. *Fixed an issue where players could make themselves invisible / off radar when exiting a vehicle. *Fixed an issue where some menus were incorrectly displaying that a Job was not rated. *Fixed an issue where players could appear topless if DLC packs were deleted after choosing to wear items of clothing specifically related to them. *Fixed an issue where the rows on a Job Leaderboard could move around or show the rows being sorted. *Fixed an issue where the Privacy Policy and Terms of Service were cut off slightly early in the Japanese version. *Fixed an issue where players could be kicked from Personal Vehicles in Mod Shops and become stuck. *Fixed an issue where Invite Only sessions were no longer Invite Only after starting a Job. *Fixed an issue for Race hosts where split times were not appearing properly to them. *Fixed an issue where GTA Team Races were not turned off when there were only two players in a Race. *Fixed an issue in Parachuting Races where Cash payouts differed between players who finished DNF and players who finished last. DNF and last place players now receive the same cash reward. *Fixed an issue in Parachuting Races where players were not always given the correct color Parachute. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck inside their own property if they visited a friend’s Garage then swapped session while inside. *Fixed an issue where players in a TDM received the incorrect amount of Job Points when they were the Most Valuable Player. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to spawn underground in UGC Deathmatches. *When an opposing team quits, the team left are now properly credited with a win. *Fixed an issue where the Head to Head Leaderboard would not populate correctly, leading to incorrect scores showing. *Fixed an issue where the Leaderboard could appear to flicker when being viewed during a Survival. *Fixed an issue in the creator where information text for placing Start points would only update when placing points for Team 1. *Fixed an issue where players were able to place large numbers of unique vehicle models in the Capture Creator which could lead to a crash. *Fixed an issue where players could receive the incorrect number of Job Points after completing a Capture Job when they were the best performing team member. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to hang the game by flying to the map boundary in the Creator. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck if they signed in and out of PSN when in the Creator then attempted to move back to Online. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to select Japanese or Chinese words in objective text. *The ‘Spectate Next Player’ option has now been renamed to ‘Next Player’. *Players now see a countdown for Races starting when spectating. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck on a black screen if they chose to spectate a passenger when leaving a garage. *Fixed an issue where the timer would not show the correct time for Race Spectators during a Race. *The Spectate Next/Previous Player options have been removed when in the Shooting Range, Arm Wrestling, and when playing Darts. *Fixed an issue where attempting to spectate a friend who was leaving GTA Online could result in the incorrect Alert message being shown. *Players can no longer jump inside of Los Santos Customs during UGC Deathmatches. *Fixed an issue where some filters and the player list were visible when the Playlist Leaderboard was displayed between Jobs on a Playlist. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to see under the map when spectating a remote player who joined a Job from their Apartment, quit out, then re-entered their Apartment. *Fixed an issue in spectating Tennis matches where the scoreboard, rackets, and balls would not show correctly. *Fixed an issue in spectating an Arm Wrestling match where the Arm Wrestling animations would not show correctly. *Fixed an issue where spectators could receive incorrect messages regarding the number of spectating spaces available in a session despite there being enough room. *Fixed an issue where players were able to spectate a friend who was already spectating someone else. *Fixed an issue where the spectator followed the incorrect player after a game of Darts. *Fixed an issue where the player camera could clip through the roof when spectating a player entering the Shooting Range corona. *Fixed an issue where the spectator camera would lose player focus when players switched ends in a game of Tennis. *Fixed an issue where a spectator would see all players on a Playlist intersecting one another when moving between Jobs. *Fixed an issue with severe texture detail issues when spectating a player riding the train. *Fixed an issue where a spectator leaving a session while two players are spectating the same player can cause the player who is leaving to flash up as an option to spectate. *Players can now view remote player’s Gamer Cards whilst spectating. *The Spectator list, Leaderboard, and Next Job Voting Screen no longer overlap. *Fixed an issue where when players who were being spectated finished a Race the spectators were instantly moved to an Alert screen instead of being moved to spectate another player in the Race. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck in Skycam when attempting to quit Survival from the spectator camera. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to become stuck when attempting to spectate a player in an Arm Wrestling corona lobby. *Numerous fixes for when players could become stuck using the Spectate function. *Players who joined a job too late and then select to spectate no longer receive a bad sport increment for leaving early. Exploit Fixes *Fixed an exploit where players were able to maximize their stats illegitimately. *Fixed an exploit where players could launch cars into the air by driving into gates. *Fixed several exploits where players were able to duplicate Personal Vehicles. *Fixed an exploit where a certain vehicle was invulnerable to bullets. *Fixed an exploit where players could attack an Armored Truck and gain cash without gaining a wanted level. *Fixed an exploit where players could repeat the same Bounty multiple times. *Fixed several exploits where players were able to make themselves invisible. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to add any vehicle to their Garage. *Fixed an exploit where players could become invincible *Fixed an exploit where players could bring cars from Single Player to Online. *Fixed an exploit where NPCs would not react when nearby NPCs were being pistol-whipped. |-| Category:GTA Online Content Updates